When bad Things Happen
by Anna Spiegel
Summary: What happens when Kagome moves to America and Inuyasha is left broken hearted? a new girl shows up. She says that she's a demon slayer, but from present time? Will she replace kagome, or join Naraku's force? To find out, read and review!


Another sun rose in Feudal Era, Japan. The morning was peaceful for once. Usually, something was going on, such as a demon attacking a village, or some kind of violence. However, on this peaceful and beautiful day, two people remained unhappy.

Kagome wandered through the forest of Inuyasha. The black haired high school student looked around, taking last looks of everything. The last thing she looked at was the one thousand sacred year old tree. She looked at it blankly, remembering on how that's how her and her beloved Inuyasha met. Her soft brown eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees, put her head into cupped hands, and cried in front of the tree. "I still must tell Inuyasha...." She said, starting to calm down, but not for long.

Inuyasha sat in a near-by tree looking up at the sky. The half demon's long silvery white hair flowed in the sudden light breeze. His golden eyes glistened from the morning sunlight. ' Damn,' he thought to himself. ' Night of the new moon is tonight...'

He sat there solemnly, until the silvery white dog-like ears on top of his head twitched. He heard crying. He jumped down from his branch, and ran towards the sound. The red sleeves of his fire rat skin haouri flew behind him as he ran. In a matter of moments, he could smell the tears as well as the person who was shedding them. Inuyasha came into view of Kagome, who was looking up at him, in her same position in front of the tree.

" Inuyasha..." She said in between breaths. Kagome stood up and ran to Inuyasha. When she reached him, she embraced him tightly within her arms.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome embracing him. He wondered why she was doing this. He soon felt a sudden dampness on his shoulder. He looked down onto Kagome again. She was crying into his shoulder. Inuyasha hugged her back, but not as tight as she was holding him. "Kagome...what's wrong...?"

At the question, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, and stood about half a foot away from him. She looked up into his golden yes, while hers filled with tears, once again.

" Inuyasha, I will be moving in a few days..." She said, barely getting it out, due to the lump in her throat from holding back tears.

"Moving? What do you mean ' moving'?" He asked in a worried tone.

"That's right...I'm moving to America in a few days..." She said, her voice starting to break up.

"What does that mean?" he asked. He knew very well what it means but he wanted to make sure that he heard correctly.

"It means...that...I'll never see you again after I move!" She said loudly, bawling her eyes out again.

"...But Kagome, I and the others need you here...and not just for collecting jewel shards either...." His said, his voice was contain sadness.

They both stared at each other for a few moments. Inuyasha took Kagome's wrist, and pulled her into him. He embraced her tightly, his head in a downward position. Even if his eyes we're hidden from his bangs, a tear fell from his right eye. Inuyasha was crying for kagome's departure.

Kagome felt the tears hit her white and green school uniform. She was surprised Inuyasha could even cry, but crying for her? She never realized on how much he cared for her. ' Is it possible that...Inuyasha...loves me...?' She thought to herself.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. "Why must you leave me?"

"I have to Inuyasha...I have no other choice..." She said, holding back tears.

"But..." Inuyasha couldn't continue. He let go of Kagome and took back a step.

"I suppose we should tell the others then..." Said Inuyasha coldly as he walked away from her, leaving her behind. He was acting differently. He was acting like when Inuyasha and Kagome first met.

Kagome followed solemnly. She recognized his behavior. ' I can't blame him...He seems really upset...' She thought.

They walked back to Kaede's village. "There you guys are!" Exclaimed Shippo. "We we're looking for you everywhere!"

" True. We we're supposed to hunt for shards today, right Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.

"Humph..." That's all Inuyasha said. He walked right past the group, going into a tree from the surrounding forest.

"What's the matter with Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"I believe I'm the reason for that..." Said kagome, her voice starting to break up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

Kagome told them about her moving in a couple of days.

"WHAT?!" Shippo cried. "But, how can you move on us kagome?" "Who's gonna help us hunt for Sacred jewel Shards?"

Kagome just stared at Shippo, her eyes filling up with tears again.

Miroku was saddened, and Sango was crying. "We all must accept the fact that Kagome is leaving..." Sango said between breaths.

Later that night, Kagome made ramen. Everyone was eating solemnly. Even Inuyasha was eating Ramen at a regular behaved manner. Although, Kagome barely touched her food.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You barely touched your food..." Said Shippo, already beginning his second bowl.

Kagome had no comment; she just looked down into her bowl, hiding back tears. ' Just in a few days...not even a few days...maybe just...just two days...I'll be gone...' She thought to herself.

The sun fully and finally set. Inuyasha growled in his throat. The sunsets, and the new moon begins.

Inuyasha's long silvery white hair, turned into a raven black. His golden eyes turned into a very dark brown, almost as dark as his hair. His claws and dog-like ears disappeared as well Inuyasha was now human.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's transformation. ' At least I get to see him in his human form one last time...' She thought.

Further into the night, while everyone was asleep, Inuyasha stayed awake. He couldn't sleep, knowing Kagome would be leaving him. He had flashbacks of when she and Inuyasha first met. Inuyasha had a particular flashback of when him and kagome first hugged. That's when it hit him! Inuyasha realized that he loved Kagome more then anything...even more then Kikyo.

He looked at the sleeping Kagome sadly. He didn't have the courage to tell her on what he just realized.

The sun rose in a few hours, right after Inuyasha fell asleep. He woke up, to see himself in his Hanyou form. He stood up as the other group members started waking up as well.

Apparently, Kagome made a mistake. She remembered that she had a watch that cannot only tell time, but, also the day and date. She opened a small compartment in her large yellow backpack, and ruffled through it. She found the watch, glanced at it, and gasped.


End file.
